Yuzuki
| image= | age= | gender=Female | domain=Moon | champion= | group=Lunar Guard | universe=Peccavi }} Yuzuki was the moon goddess of the Peccavi universe. She was a first generation deity with a benevolent personality, most notable for being less war-like than the other deities. The moon goddess was the bearer of the Elixir of Immortality, capable of brewing the substance herself. Biography She was created by Ghaue from the essence of the moon, and was then told to empower her domain as she saw fit. Like many of her other brethren, Yuzuki went all-out in strengthening her domain, though she instantly developed a dislike towards the God of the Sun. Personality and traits She was kind and caring towards her own people, giving much trust in what they do, though not enough to share the secret of the Elixir of Immortality. Yuzuki rewarded her most devoted followers with great powers of the moon, though cursed the people who betray her trust. Powers and abilities Though her domain was that of the moon, Yuzuki had an intimate understanding of herbs and medicine. She spread her knowledge of such things to her followers, allowing them to counteract disease and heal the wounded. Alchemists soon arose to specialize in the creation of such things, researching on their own to find more medicines to spread to their friends, family, and fellow believers. In order to ease this, Yuzuki created and gave her followers a lunar calendar to track the progress of the more time-consuming potions that the alchemists worked on. Yuzuki herself was capable of brewing the Elixir of Immortality, though she never shared it with anyone. Chosen People Unlike other deities, Yuzuki did not have any one race that she called her own; her grace extended to all people that willingly devote their lives to her cause. Her grace was, however, not everlasting. Those who betray her good often found themselves cursed as werewolves that roam the night or experience great pain from exposure to bright lights, including the sun, forever reminding her victims of their traitorous actions. Many victims of her rage slipped into insanity due to her curses. On the other hand, she rewarded the services of her devoted with wide-ranging powers. These few people were referred to as Yuzuki's Blessed and their powers ranged from scrying and magical forms of long-distance communication, to conjuring bolts of lunar light upon one's foes, to even rendering oneself invisible from sight, though such magic was largely limited to use at night. Very few of Yuzuki's devout had even the capacity to harness the moon goddess' lunar blessings during the day, much less effectively utilize the divine magic. Even as Yuzuki's elite member base, her followers were not as well versed in war as other deities' followers, preferring to refine their medicinal skills and utilize Yuzuki's divine powers to make life easier. Lunar Guard The Lunar Guard was a large private security force with close ties to the moon goddess. They often accompanied caravans led by followers of Yuzuki, armed with bows and arrows, though some preferred a repeating crossbow, alongside a sword for close-quarters protection. The Guard had the greatest amount of experience in combat compared to the rest of Yuzuki's followers, though the military group was spread across the realms. The Jade Rabbit Yuzuki's divine messenger was a white rabbit who did not have a name of its own. Her people called it the Jade Rabbit, due to it carrying a jade mortar and pestle on its back. The Jade Rabbit was capable of preparing divine medicines with the mortar and pestle, using its fore-limbs to work. Though incapable of speech, it could act out directions in a simplistic manner to convey its messages. Behind the scenes Yuzuki takes a lot of inspiration from both Western and Eastern mythology. The name itself is of Japanese origin, from Yu (優; lit. gentleness) and Zuki (月; lit. moon). Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Peccavi